


Guilty Pleasure

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge, uhhh this is pretty filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: She was his greatest guilty pleasure. Billy Centric.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Who asked for more dumb porn??? Nobody??? too bad. Everyone is screaming about the RE2 remake and I just want Billy back in the godforsaken franchise.
> 
> This technically takes place within RE Zero, uhhh, just ignore the zombies and monsters and then you can canoodle. This is really self indulgent fdjaklfjdsak

It was guilty pleasure, taking the virginity of the little S.T.A.R.S. rookie who had once been hellbent on arresting him. Stuffing her tiny quim so full of his cock that the shape of dick was clearly bulging out from her little tummy. She was so small and he was so big he was practically splitting her open. Her incredibly snug, warm, wet cunt quivered around him. The pink blush painting her cheeks was utterly adorable. She made the cutest fucking faces, but the cutest had to be when he filled her with his thick cock.

"Full, Princess?" All she could respond with was a weak nod, a little bit of drool slipping out of the corner of her mouth. He wondered what her little mouth would feel like around his cock. She was so small she'd be nearly choking on it. But, her mouth was probably warm and soft, and, it'd be awfully cute to see her trying to take his girth into her throat. It was shame he had to keep her quiet to avoid attracting any monsters, because he would love to hear her sing. Faint cries and mewls still manged to reach his ears through her hand, he loved that.

He started to gently pump in and out of her, making sure not to hurt her. He watched her perky tits bounce from even the gentlest thrust. Rebecca wasn't flat, but her breasts were pretty small. But, they were very nicely shaped. Her nipples were a pretty shade of pink, too. He cupped a breast in one hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Nice and soft, and just firm enough. Billy ran his thumb over her pebbled nipple before taking the teat into his mouth and gently suckling. Rebecca whined sharply and squirmed and the stimulation. Billy released the pink nub with a wet pop before giving the same attention to her other breast.

Billy wondered how she'd react to having a hot load of cum in her. Her womb was probably so small her belly would swell. She'd look a little pregnant. That was a good thing. It made him chuckle a little, the thought of knocking up the little S.T.A.R.S. rookie. She'd be awfully cute all round and pregnant. Maybe he needed to put a baby in her, make her his.

He couldn't help but notice her clit, pink, swollen, and begging for attention. He delatched from the nipple and chuckled airily, "Go on, rub your clit, Dollface." She gave him a mortified look, the hand over her mouth coming off out of shock. Sweet little thing had probably never masturbated before. He grabbed her hand and brought it down to her clit, taking two of her fingers and stimulating the neglected nub. Rebecca bit down on her lip and wriggled as best she could, considering she was practically impaled on his cock. 

He took control, taking his calloused fingers and roughly fondling her clit. She muffled a yelp at the sudden stimulation. His engorged cock rubbed up against the sweet spot inside of her and her walls clamped down on his cock. It didn't take long for Billy to put two and two together about why she reacted so strongly to that movement. He started to abuse the tender spot, loving the way she writhed and mewled. He let out a breathless sigh, watching her slowly come undone under his control.

Definitely a guilty pleasure.


End file.
